House's Rock Band
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: The title says it all really. House buys the game 'Rock Band' and tries to make the ultimate band from people within the hospital.


**This idea came to me whilst playing Guitar Hero 3 today, i thought i'd post it up to see what everyone thought of it. Enjoy!**

**Also the characters aren't mine, niether is the Xbox 360 and neither is the game 'Rock Band'.**

Flyers

House hobbled along the hospital corridors with Cutner at his heels with a big stack of paper. They stopped as House pointed to an empty wall.

"Stick one here." House ordered.

Cutner obeyed and they kept on walking.

Thirteen was watching them with Foreman at her side.

"What he's doing is stupid. We could be solving a case right now." She said to him.

Foreman gave a smirk and looked at her.

"This is House, you should've known when you applied that he would prefer his own happiness over a patient's illness."

"I thought he was more mature than this."

They stood in silence for a while before Foreman broke the silence.

"So you gonna try out?"

"No. Why are you?" Thirteen asked disgusted, secretly she wanted to join in.

"I thought I might try the drums."

"Good luck with that, I'm going to see what Taub thinks about all of this."

Thirteen walked away only to catch a sly glance at Foreman who was now air drumming for his practice, she smirked and went down to the clinic to find Taub. She knocked on the door and found him checking a woman's glands.

"What can I do you for?" Taub asked cheerily.

"I wanted to know what you think of all of this."

"This 'House's Rock Band' stuff?"

"Exactly."

"I'm going for vocals." He gave an embarrassed smile to his patient and handed her a prescription for some throat lozenges.

"Am I the only one who thinks that we're wasting our time?"

"You're jealous..." Taub surmised looking over at an unhappy Thirteen.

"Why would you think that?" she answered him incredulous with his theory.

"You want to play the guitar don't you?"

"No I do not."

"House got dibs on the guitar; he's the one who brought it for god's sake."

"I heard that Doctor Wilson is going for vocals too." Thirteen said airily to wind Taub up.

"Really? Is he any good?"

"Well he's House's best friend so he could be biased."

The reason for all of this excitement was because House had brought 'Rock Band' for his brand new Xbox 360 and he was dying to test it out. The only thing was he wanted pro's to sing and play the drums so he decided to audition for people before he'd let anyone touch it.

He decided to hold the auditions in the basement because the acoustics would sound great and he had enough space to rock out on the guitar. He couldn't wait to be like Simon Cowell and tell people that they sucked, that was more fun than playing the game itself.

Wilson approached House with a disapproving look on his face.

"House..."

"Yes?" he said as he got Cutner to stick another flyer up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd brought Rock Band? You knew I wanted to play it since Christmas."

"I didn't think it was fair to everyone else."

Wilson looked at the electric blue flyer with the big guitar standing out and he laughed in disbelief.

"You're holding auditions?"

"No one but the finest is going to touch my instruments."

"So I'd have to audition if I wanted to sing?"

"You can't sing."

"Who said that?"

"I heard you...when you were living with me...it was like a cat dying painfully."

"What about the drums?"

"You can't keep in time with a waltz."

"So I don't get a go at all?"

"You can be my groupie..."

Wilson rolled his eyes and walked away disappointed that he wasn't able to have a go.

"Come on you." House instructed "Only another fifty to go."

"House?" Cutner asked "will I be able to audition?"

"Sure." House replied as he looked for another blank wall. "Let's hope you're good otherwise you'll have to be in the groupie rejection pile like Wilson."

"I play the drums. Have done since I was seven." Cutner informed House.

"Save it for the auditions." House said checking his watch.

In an hour auditions were to take place to find members for House's Rock Band.

**Review Please :) and also...who would you have as the drummer and the singer?**


End file.
